


The Best Plan

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Suggestive language, mild but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Sometimes even the best plans get derailed by dirty talk and expressions of love.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Best Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my Dragon Age fluff again. It's about time.

“This is by far the most stupid plan you’ve ever created. Of course I’m in.” 

Idris pouted at Dorian. “I don’t make stupid plans.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Of course not.”

Idris hesitated. “Well, I don’t make many stupid plans.”

“Charging into Tevinter to confront my father?”

“That’s definitely not a stupid plan,” Idris said firmly. “And it’s also definitely still on the table.”

Dorian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Idris…”

“Nope,” Idris said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am going to punch your father in the nose, Dorian. Don’t try to convince me otherwise.”

Dorian sighed and shook his head. “I’m in love with the stubbornest fool that ever lived.” Idris suddenly beamed at him and Dorian blinked, wondering what had prompted that. He reviewed what he’d just said and his eyes widened. “Oh.”

“Nope,” Idris said, hooking an arm around his waist and reeling him in. “No takesie backsies. You love me.”

Dorian pretended to scowl but didn’t fight it, indeed, he cuddled into the big Vashoth, though he’d deny that to his dying breath. “Yes, and sometimes I wonder why.”

Idris struggled for a moment to keep a straight face before he said in his best deadpan, “It’s because I have a really big cock.”

Dorian sputtered with laughter and pretended to struggle to get away before Idris simply picked him up and tumbled them both onto his nearby bed.

“Brute,” he said with an amused pout.

“You love it,” Idris replied. “About as much as you love my great big cock up your arse.”

Dorian sniffed. “So crude.” 

“Do I lie?”

Dorian wriggled around so that he was lying on top of the Vashoth archer. “Regrettably, no.”

Idris ran a hand down his back and then patted his bum in a very familiar manner. “I love you too, by the way.”

“I should hope so,” Dorian replied. “I make a great big syrupy revelation, I damn well expect it to be reciprocated.”

Idris raised an eyebrow. “That was syrupy?”

“You mean you could do better?”

Idris grinned and rolled them over. He held himself up with his arms and cradled Dorian’s face with both hands. “Dorian. My darling. The most beautiful, the kindest, the most caring, the sweetest man I have ever known. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone.”

Dorian was squirming by now, caught between loving every word and wanting to scoff and dismiss what was being said. “Idris… don’t mock.”

Idris gave him a long sober look. “Not one word was mockery, Dorian. Every single one was the absolute truth.”

Dorian was breathing heavily now and chewing on his bottom lip. “Idris…” he breathed, tears growing in his eyes.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I…” Dorian swallowed, utterly unable to find the words he wanted.

Idris smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “I know.”


End file.
